otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
About the OTHER Stuff
::'City Center - ' ---- ::The quirky architecture of the mist-laden city of Necromundus is distinguished primarily by the absence of many right angles. Wooden-slats climb walls that are rectangular cubes, but the lines from ground to gable form rather oblong angles, giving everything from the dominant clock tower to the Purgatory Tavern a rather unstable appearance. ::Ghostly entities of many shapes and sizes can often be seen traveling the narrow, fog-shrouded streets, preparing to resurrect after a misadventure or accident beyond the great portals that lead to strange and distant realms. ::The paths head out in four directions from here. To the north lies the Boneway, and the shopping centers. To the west, the residential districts. To the south are darker paths through Hard Luck Road. Finally, to the east is the portal plaza, the dim glow showing bright even here. ::It is a quite cold night. The air is stagnant, not stirring with the slightest breeze. Puffy white clouds fill most of the sky. ---- Linnael is walking in from the south, frowning to himself and looking over a piece of paper, marking on it with... well, ink that appears to be magicked from his finger. "So, if I put an orb of water..." Garviel is, as always, preceeded by the clanking noise of his heavy armor. The Lupoid is coming from the west. Zariel is also coming from the west, a ways off to the side from Garviel. He's humming lightly to himself and spinning his bat in his hands. Linnael stops below the clocktower, frowning to himself, before he shakes his hand and cuts off the flow of ink. "Mm. I'll think about it more," he says, before glancing aside and noticing the approaching demon and lupoid. "Hello there, Garvi, Zariel!" Garviel nods a touch to Linnael as he nears the human, an ear flicking briefly, "Good evening, Linn," he replies with a nod, still clanking along towards the centeral part of the city. Glancing up from his bat, Zariel grins brightly. "Hey there, Linn," he calls back, his path altering to meet the mage halfway, "How're you doing?" Linnael hmms thoughtfully. "Doing alright," he says. "Trying to work out a formula for Jesus shoes." Garviel blinks slightly, "Jesus...shoes?" the Lupoid asks, his head tilting a bit to the side. The currently-wingless demon laughs at that. "Shoes that let you walk on water, I'd assume," Zariel provides to the lupoid, before chuckling some more, "Unless you're looking to make a pair of shoes that'll nail people to a cross, Linn, but I don't think those would be too popular. That's not what you're really going to name them, is it?" As the elf enters the City Center coming back from the portal, he walks up to Linnael "Hi Linnael," he says as he smiles Linnael nods to Zariel. "Exactly," he says with a broad grin. "Walk on Water shoes. I'll have to work out what to really call them. And hey there, Sako." The elf gets a smile as well. "You'rre the Demon that's trrying to rrise, arren't you?" Garvi asks Zariel, a bit idly, looking the Demon up and down. "Yeah, that's me," Zariel replies to Garviel with a nod, smiling lightly, before turning his attention back to Linnael, "So how's progress coming on those, then?" Sako gets a small wave, "Hi." Sako looks at the demon "You're wingless," he says. "What is it about rising?" he says with a soft look. Linnael reaches out to put his hand on Sako's shoulder. "He's trying to be human, instead of a demon," he says softly, before saying to Zariel, "Slowly. I'm doing lots of experimentation on how to keep the affects going." Garviel nods a touch, keeping his gaze on Zariel, "Why?" he asks simply, his voice his normal low growl. "Your powers of observation continue to serve you well," Zariel says to Sako, mildly amused, "Would you feel better if I put them back on?" He looks back to Garviel, then, hazel eyes shifting aside in thought. "I have a lot of reasons," he says, "But you could say that I just don't... fit, anymore." Sako nods "I understand," he says as he sighs. "I didn't think you would do this to yourself," he says. Linnael quirks a small smile at Sako's words, then chuckles before leaning down next to the elf's ears. "He didn't mutilate himself," he says. "When you're strong here, have a strong identity, are attuned to the world, you can change how you look, your form. That's all. They're just gone for the moment." "What arre those rreasons?" Garviel asks, glancing for a moment to Sako, flicking his ears, and then back to Zariel. "Because I'm not the bastard I was to end up as a demon in the first place anymore," Zariel replies, "Because I actually feel a desire to do good things, but either I have to strain myself to manage them or I just... can't." He rubs at the back of his neck, frowning lightly. His next statement comes out softly, barely audible to the group, "Because... every time I try to tell him how I feel, I have to struggle with it..." The demon shakes his head, before looking up and changing the subject, "Yeah, Sako, this is just... an illusion, kinda." He shrugs his shoulders, and his wings materialize. The right one twitches a bit. Sako nods "An illusion," he says as he smiles. "That's pretty good to make yourself look human," he says as he blinks. Linnael quirks a small smile, pulling Sako a little close. "I think," he says, "they'd like to discuss what's going on here." He looks to Zariel. "And aye, I know. Because of Ravus." "It's fine, Linn," Garvi says to the mage, nodding a touch to Sako, before looking back to Zariel and glancing him over again, "So you'rre doing this forr someone you carre about, and because you wish to do good? Is therre anything else?" he asks. "Not really," Zariel says, "Those are my big reasons. I mean, there are a lot of niggling little things that come with it that I'd like, too, but those aren't so much motivation as perks. Free will, no more True Name, that sort of stuff." He tilts his head to Garviel, adding curiously, "Why're you asking, anyway?" Sako holds Linnael's arm and whispers softly "What's going on here? I hear about this Ravus person. Who is Ravus?" he asks as he gives a confused look. "An angel," Linnael says to the elf. "You'll probably see him, one day, don't worry about that." "I'm considerring how to make my rreporrt on how to prresent this to The Shining Pack," Garvi replies with a bit of a shrug, the gesture made awkward by his steel plate, "We'll have to decide whetherr we supporrt you orr not, orr fall somewherre inbetween," a flick of his tail, "Don't tell anyone, but I think I do, perrsonally," Zariel smiles lightly at that, "Good to know. Thanks." He scratches his chin, then, before something seems to strike him, "Hey... could I ask you a favor? I've got a side-project going on... It wouldn't take much on your part, and I'd be more than happy to pay you back however you'd want." "An angel," he says very softly as he looks at Zariel. "I'm sure he'll get what he wants sooner or later," he says as he smiles. Linnael grins at that, wrapping his arms around Sako lightly. "Eventually," he agrees. "What are you wanting to make, Zariel?" "If I can be of serrvice, let me know," Garvi replies with a bit of a nod to Zariel. "I'll tell you later," Zariel replies to Linnael, before he leans over to whisper something to Garviel. You whisper, "I need a way to keep the other demons off my back. I'm working on getting True Names to bind them out of my way, but I need some things for the ink. One of them's a wolf's howl of grief..." to Garviel. Sako sighs as he looks at Zariel "So focused..." he says. Linnael smiles. "Not so bad a thing," he says. "Well, I'll listen in on whatever it is later, then." He holds onto Sako lightly, humming. Garviel pauses a moment, shrugging a bit, "I have nothing to grrieve about, I'm sorrrry that I can't be of assistance." he replies, nodding to the group, "If you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to. I will take yourr plight to The Shining Pack, prresent yourr case, and see if they have anything to grrieve about," he says, before turning to go. "That's fine," Zariel nods, "Thanks again." He watches the lupoid leave for a moment, before looking back to Linnael and Sako. The demon offers a brief smile and says, "So, um..." and trails off for lack of anything to say. Sako thinks for a minute, looks at Linnael, then back at Zariel "Um....what is it that you need help with, if you don't mind me asking," he says as he gives a small smile. Linnael gives Sako a grin before looking to Zariel. "I don't think he's likely to betry you, Zariel," he says. "We could head in somewhere to talk, if you want?" "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Zariel nods, "I just don't want to talk about it aloud, considering the circumstances." He shrugs and then gestures for Linnael to lead. "Wherever's good for you, so long as it's private." Sako looks at Zariel "I apologize for asking such a question that has nothing me to get into," he says softly. "I just want to help as best as I can," he says. Linnael hmms. "Somewhere private is easy," he says, before disappearing, pulling Sako with him. ---- ::'Garden - ' ---- ::Housed by reinforced glass and climate controlled by strategically placed, magic orbs, the garden of Linnael's House is a broad, spacious, and comfortable area. Grass grows bright green in here, and there is always light, provided by an orb of fire magic planted in the glass. ::A series of narrow channels cut in the earth run through the garden, providing running water to all the plants growing here before slipping out underneath a few small gaps in the glass. The channels are fed by a pond in the center of the garden, above which floats an orb of water magic, constantly replenishing and refreshing the supply. ::Around the pond grow several apple trees, young and supple, and at least one always growing fresh fruit, and others growing flowers. Spiraling away are paths through fields of flowers and vegetable patches. A fresh, gentle breeze often flows through the area, propelled by a pair of orbs of air magic that circulate air through from outside, and make it a comfortable place to sit on a bench by the pond and look at the scenery. ::Around the perimeter of the garden sit three orbs of earth magic, serving to replenish the soil itself. On one end, the glass dome presses against the house, and an opening leads into the living room. ::It is a quite cold night. The slightest breeze stirs over the land infrequently. Puffy white clouds fill most of the sky. ---- And reappearing in his garden, where he reaches out to tug Zariel through. Zariel grins and shakes his head as he's tugged through. "You know, that's not such a long walk," he remarks, "Really, Linn, what do you have against hoofing it?" His tone is teasing. The demon shakes his head, then, and finds a comfortable spot to sit. Sako sits on a flat rock "He likes to teleport everywhere," he says as he giggles. "Indeed," Linnael agrees as he takes the rock as well, moving to shift Sako into his lap. "It /can/ be useful, you know. So... what did you have in mind?" "Ink," Zariel says, "Xerum using my True Name to torture me gave me the idea to get /their/ Names to bind them out of my way. I need a demon's tears - not mine - an angel's blood, a wolf's howl of grief, and a dragon's tooth. All given to me freely." He scratches his chin, "Take a guess at which will be the hardest for me to get." Sako looks at Zariel "Angel's blood?" he asks Zariel as he lays his head upon Linnael's shoulder. Linnael licks his lips. "Mm... I know I can get the tooth," he says. "That one... that one is easy." A hand goes up to stroke Sako's hair thoughtfully. "The others though, they could be somewhat more difficult. Especially the tears." "The angel's blood is the easiest to get," Zariel remarks, "Just the hardest to ask for. Working on the howl from the Shining Pack now. The tears... Well, I have a few avenues but I haven't found an option I like yet..." He rubs at his chin, "Lasciel and Miran. I'm hoping I can get them from Miran, because I don't like the idea of owing Lasciel a favor." Sako looks at Linnael "You can get the dragon's tooth?" he asks Linnael. "I thought that would be hard to get," he says. Linnael chuckles, and kisses Sako's cheek. "Not when you're a mage as powerful as me," he says. "I know where to go and find it, don't worry about that. As for the blood, I could work on that as well. Maybe I'll have to be sneaky about it... Can't tell Ravus /why/ I want it." "Don't need to be sneaky," Zariel remarks, "This isn't part of my quest, Cephas specifically said so. I was going to ask Ravus myself... but honestly, I'd rather it not be his..." He rubs at his cheek lightly, trailing off. Sako gives a confused look "You're struggling to ask him?" he asks Zariel. He just wraps his arms around Linnael and look at Zariel in awe. "Then I'll ask him if you won't," Linnael says simply, holding on tight. "He's your only hope, you know." Zariel looks to Sako, a shadow of a smile on his lips. "Ravus and I are lovers," he says, "How would you feel about asking someone you care about to spill their blood for you?" A glance to Linn, then, and he nods, "I know. Part of me's telling me that I should be the one to ask, but I really don't think I'll be able to." He chuckles softly, "I always was a bit of a coward." Sako looks at Linnael, then back at Zariel and frowns, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you two are lovers," he says as he looks at Linnael, then lays his head upon Linnael's shoulder again. "I know it's hard to ask that," he says as he holds Linnael a bit tighter. "You never want to hurt your lover, that's for sure." Linnael rubs Sako's back lightly, letting out a low, "Hmm." He's silent a little longer, comforting, before he says, "I'll go for the tooth tomorrow." "No need to apologize," Zariel remarks, "And thank you, Linnael. I appreciate it, really. I really should try to ask Rav myself. Just need to grow a pair and do it." He looks between Linnael and Sako momentarily, smiling a bit more fully, before moving to stand. "I should head home and get some sleep. Last thing I need these days is to be tired and off my game. You two have a good night." "You too Zariel and take care," Sako replies with a smile as he looks at Zariel. "I have confidence in your succession," he says as he strokes Linnael's hair with one of his hands. Linnael smiles at Zariel. "You'll succeed," he agrees. "I'll make sure of it. Sleep well." Nodding and smiling, Zariel makes for the exit, murmuring a simple, "Thank you," over his shoulder to the pair. ---- Back to The Ascent of Zariel Category:Arc I - Return of the Dark Council Logs